


Delicate

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Getting Back Together, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡与曾在年少时与他有过美好过往的伊万重逢，在他还没有走出上一段失恋的时候。





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点狗血，没什么剧情，更多是平淡无聊。请谨慎打开。

 

**1**

    正方形，红底白十字，杰出的瑞士，夺走他的恋情，一次又一次。莫德里奇对其绝无怨恨之意，只是这样的巧合让他有了小心结。

    这一次失恋源于恋人的出轨。莫德里奇拿着小自己五岁的男友的手机给对方念菜谱的截图，手指滑动，不小心从单张照片返回至相册照片列表，往上两行，是一整行的他身边的人与一位陌生男性的接吻照。

    “这是什么？”他点开，把手机举到男友面前，懒于遮掩地直接问，“无意滑到，是我不对。但是，告诉我，这是什么？”

    年轻人耸肩，回答只是在派对上喝多了，他并不认识对方。说得认真，但芥蒂自那之后便在莫德里奇心中生起。

    他无意去紧紧追随恋人的行踪，那天在同事家聚餐后路过恋人的家确实是纯粹的路过。关系近一年，他仍没有对方的家钥匙，在清冷的走廊里摁了十分钟门铃，等来的却是从楼梯间下方传来调情话——“瑞士哪个区？你们讲德语吗？我以后可以为了你学，现在我会的只有‘Ich liebe dich’这一句，哈哈。”接着是由远及近的唇舌交缠的作呕声，逼近到莫德里奇面前的家门。

    确认介入者是派对接吻照里的陌生男，莫德里奇也不做太多纠缠，道了晚安与再见后冲进寒冷的夜晚走回家。

    背叛的男孩跟上来，捶着他的家门哀求解释的机会。室内噼里啪啦地敲字声在宣泄情绪，用工作泄愤的莫德里奇在赶未完的稿件，思绪被砸门声一拳拳瓦解。他拉开门，骂了脏话后吼“你要干什么”，接着迅速冷静下来，细数对方的罪行，换来呆愣的眼神与狗血的“我们可以忘掉那些事重来，我不会再犯了”。但出轨不可饶恕，莫德里奇甩上门重回电脑前。

    他没想哭——二十七岁的人为恋情而哭似乎被刻板地认为幼稚——只是想划出个口子让堵在身体里的消极都流出。闪在原处的光标催促他的眼泪不停歇地砸在触控板上，黏着泪水的指腹迟钝地敲击键盘，莫德里奇传邮件给组长，要请几天假，手头的这篇稿子会按时完成，也会按之前约定好的回去带新人。

   

    失恋的烈性影响不会在最初始渗透，仅对生活有轻微的变动。莫德里奇只是变得比往日懒惰了些，行动力被抽走一半般地习惯趴键盘或桌面；曾精心打理的头发被放任生长，开始有打结；下巴与下颌的一圈毛发也不甘落后。

    “卢卡，我认为你……”在公司楼下偶遇的组长看着莫德里奇脸部边缘上的短毛，“……没有胡子看上去更好。”

    “嗯，今天回去我会修理。早上起晚了。”

    两人一同往电梯间走去。这几天还好吗，现在还好吗，组长问莫德里奇。结交多年的他也是莫德里奇的友人，在工作邮箱里看到莫德里奇的邮件时便察觉到不对，然后切至私人邮箱，问他是不是失恋了。

    “快三十岁了，总不至于因失恋而乱掉生活。”说得轻松，但因连续晚睡而疲劳的双眼提醒莫德里奇并不是。

    到达了电梯门前。“随着年纪越深失恋越痛也说不定。”身旁的组长说。

    “唔，我不是这类。”

    交谈声吸引了前方的人的注意。浅金色的短发侧过头，莫德里奇看到那人的耳垂上有着没用耳钉装饰的空耳洞。

    他听到与对方对视的组长开口：“啊，你是……”

    金发人立刻认出对面的人是之前的面试官。赶忙点头，他说早上好，很荣幸未来要一同工作。

    “正巧。”组长拍拍正低着头的莫德里奇，“卢卡，来认识你从今天起要带的新人吧。这是拉基蒂奇先生，伊万·拉基蒂奇。拉基蒂奇，这是我们的……”

    莫德里奇正在研究面前的黑色牛仔夹克衫袖子上的瑞士国旗刺绣，内心抱怨怎么一上班就遇到这个牵出不好记忆的标识，这个小小的、近乎无害的中立国再夺走了他的恋情。而组长口中的那个名字又将记忆回溯到更远处。他猛地一抬头，看前方的金发男早已回头望他，在对视的一瞬眉头开始向下沉。

   

    他再遇了年轻时的失恋对象，在最新失恋后的几天。伊万·拉基蒂奇。对方的金发在格子间隔板后的阳光里晃，晃回了高中时期装在塑料杯里的啤酒。

    有人偷偷带进派对里的，递到莫德里奇面前，灌第一次饮酒的他晕昏昏。红色杯递到那个从瑞士回来的金发人面前，他尝一口，白色的泡沫挂在嘴边，让在商店里翻阅过成人杂志的莫德里奇遥想这是色情画面。

    接下来的事情他在当时就已遗忘，现在也记不起。只记得从一张陌生的床上醒来，上下两片嘴唇又厚又黏地紧贴。莫德里奇伸手一抹，妈的，是谁趁他酒醉时给他抹上了猩红的口红。

    屋内一片寂静，却不只他一人。躺倒在床尾的人有，吐了之后躺在地毯上打呼的人也有，看来能睡在枕头上的他已是幸运。而枕头上不单莫德里奇一人。牛仔裤与床单摩擦的声音，头发与枕套的摩擦声，还有无意识的“哼哼”，身旁的人似乎也醒来。莫德里奇回头望，是也被喂了酒的那一个金发瑞士人，准确说，是因父母的工作原因而回到克罗地亚、和他年龄不同但上着同一年级的瑞士人。

    “Raketa”，别人如此称呼对方。小火箭渐渐睁眼苏醒，红润的鼻尖在枕套上磨了磨，许久后才聚焦成功地看到莫德里奇。宛如被那恶搞的猩红口红引诱一般，他凑上前轻轻地吻，吻错了位置，自己的下半唇含着莫德里奇的上半唇。然后他继续，自己的嘴唇带着一半的火，在颤抖的脖颈上留下月牙状般的半边唇印，仿佛标记上瘾般地，又在呆愣不动的莫德里奇的白色T恤上印下更多。

    原打算对口红不管不顾、继续在原地昏睡的莫德里奇被吻得渐渐苏醒。而罪魁祸首在他的肚脐留下最后一个印记后，趴在腹部上继续熟睡。莫德里奇坐起，惊慌地拍着对方的脑袋，说：“Raketa，喂，Raketa，你要对此负责，我明早不能这样回家。”

    趁着无人的夜的最暗最深处，那个叫拉基蒂奇的人引莫德里奇回自己家。家人早已熟睡，但小主人说房子的隔音很好，“你……莫德里奇，你可以放心洗澡。”

    洗完的莫德里奇穿着拉基蒂奇的宽松的T恤等他出来，道一声别后再回家。留着红印的他的旧衣衫在卧室门边蜷成一团，莫德里奇蹲下将其拾起。旁边是衣柜，有卷了角的书被埋在底下。还算新，不像被遗落在床底、沾满了灰尘的娃娃。莫德里奇好奇地拉出它们，古铜色肌肤和脉络分明的男性健美躯体从黑暗中走出来。不只一位，两位，臀部隔着黑与白底裤紧贴。

    他瞬间懂得自己发现了什么，藏在衣柜底的秘密，藏在拉基蒂奇心底的秘密。刘海慌忙地晃，莫德里奇把画册推回衣柜下。

    拉基蒂奇走回卧室时，莫德里奇已准备就绪，抱着红白交织的T恤说我要走了，谢谢你分享了浴室，衣服我会找时间还给你。未提在派对上的亲吻和乱来。

    拉基蒂奇把毛巾挂在颈上，凑到比他个子矮的莫德里奇脖子边，带着湿热水汽的指腹在柔软的颈肉上摩擦，说：“这里还有一点，别让人看到了。”

    对方裸露的胸膛隔着毛巾与他的锁骨下方紧贴，莫德里奇忍不住想起躲在衣柜下的隔着底裤臀部相碰的两位男模特。拉基蒂奇的金发擦过他的耳廓，即刻将红色在他的耳朵与面颊上点染开。

    他听对方说，夜太晚了，这种夜晚兔子会被狼抓走，人也不会安全，要不留下吧，反正明日是周末。

    莫德里奇鬼迷心窍地留下，爬进拉基蒂奇的床，在热气与酒气中头脑发热，不自觉地朝对方靠近。拉基蒂奇在鼻尖只剩十公分距离时聪明地吻了他，这次倒是清醒地找对了位置。被子下，二人牵在一起的手共同下探着寻找目的地。

    两个未成年没有做完全套，只敢贴着身子相互抚慰。莫德里奇在意识絮乱中抬头，视线无意捕捉到贴在钢架床床头后的小小贴纸：胸部丰满的麦色肌肤女郎，只能遮住乳晕的无吊带黑色蕾丝胸罩，陷进深处的细条丁字裤。他问拉基蒂奇那是什么。拉基蒂奇抬头看，笑着答这是房子的前任主人留下的，他的父母竟然没发现，他也没打算撕走，看着她能更方便地解决。他继续说，他对着女性也可以，没觉得有太多差别，“如果你是女孩我们现在也不会停下”，产生快感是因为人而不因性别。说完，他低头啄莫德里奇平坦的胸部。

    莫德里奇奇迹地发现了拉基蒂奇的另一面。他原来并不是像在学校里表露的那么乖巧与干净，衣柜下、床头后、被窝里、喉咙深处中还藏着天性的秘密。他不觉得脏，甚至觉得对方更是可爱，肉欲使真实的他比暗恋者为他杜撰的“阳光少年”形象更加鲜活与具体。

    有了一次便还有第二次。莫德里奇成了拉基蒂奇家的常客，少数几次会在他的家，因为拉基蒂奇家的隔音更好。有时还会在学校，当然，不会是太禁忌的热烈，顶多是在厕所隔间的亲吻，还有体育课后在淋浴间里偶遇时的调戏。

    他没问拉基蒂奇他们在做的一切是什么，怕对方自认的清晰界限被自己弄得模糊、引起他的厌烦。而拉基蒂奇也不提，只是笑，永远只是笑，说卢卡你今天真好，和久不见的阳光一样，想吃点什么吗，不想？那他就直接亲了过来，将莫德里奇推上床，偶尔是跪在他的双腿间。

    持续一年，完全的进入，没有；而恋人要做的最开始的牵手与告白，也缺席。只有两个极端中间的接吻，浅的或深的，直接往欲望奔去的深吻更多；边缘性行为，互相为对方缓解两具青春期肉体的狂躁。

    夏季学期的最后一个周末，他去找拉基蒂奇，在半路上便遇到了对方。他拉过他的手，走到一片长满长草的无人之地，微热的风一阵一阵吹来，掀起躺倒着的男孩们的衣服下摆。

    “伊万，有什么话要对我说的吗？”莫德里奇问。

    他有话对拉基蒂奇说，所以那天提前了一刻钟前往他家。而拉基蒂奇也朝他家走来，显然是有言语酝酿在心。

 _和我的一样，是告白吗？_ 莫德里奇攥着小草，暗中期待。他听拉基蒂奇深呼吸后缓缓开口，却是与蜂蜜味的告白相反的、告别前的话。

    父母要回瑞士工作，他要离开——简洁明了。莫德里奇到现在都还记得原句，和被洒在轻轻的声音里的哀伤语气。一阵风再吹过，就再把他准备好的告白给吹走。

    “我会想你的，卢卡。”离开的那一天，拉基蒂奇特地跑到莫德里奇家。

    杵在家门口的莫德里奇什么也没有准备，没有纪念物，没有告白，也没有“舍不得你”的发言，“再见”更是说不出。他听拉基蒂奇说会想他，却在内心自嘲，你是否真的会想我？你说不在乎性别，几十亿人都可以是你的选择，电视上为地球的明天忧心忡忡的科学家说未来的人口会更多。我也不在乎性别，可是我现在在乎的只有你一个。

    他还是说了再见，然后安静地与拉基蒂奇站立对视，直到绞在背后的手背被指甲划得不能再更疼、眼眶和鼻腔里的液体不再能继续忍受，才转身推开了家门。

    拉基蒂奇还在门的另一边，他知道。原地踱步的轻微声响和沉重的呼吸声，还有指甲刮在木门上的刺耳声。最后莫德里奇迈着最轻的步子回到房间，枕头堵着嘴让哭泣声不泄出。十七岁的夏天比以往更早地结束。

 

    “卢卡？卢卡？”

    发呆了。莫德里奇回过神，看到两人在电梯间里等着他。

    “抱、抱歉。”他走进电梯间，想起自己的任务，急忙伸出右手，“你好，我是卢卡·莫德里奇。”

    拉基蒂奇伸手，与他的紧握，说：“你好，莫德里奇先生。”

    淡淡的青草味从身后传来，想必是拉基蒂奇颈部的香水味，把莫德里奇牵回对方说离别的草地。

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

    和前任有关的一切都被莫德里奇整理好丢走。也不再做开车去郊外一把火烧掉的那一套仪式，只是分类后丢进公寓楼下的垃圾箱，不多的贵重物被拿去捐赠。

    但是还有东西遗漏。一盒小零食，在办公桌的抽屉里，分手的几日前，前任送的，纸盒上还印着他最“讨厌”的瑞士国旗，或许还是来自介入的第三者。莫德里奇翻找抽屉里的旧文件时才看到。

    他把它随便丢在办公桌上，继续蹲着身子翻找抽屉里的文件。有脚步声在身后停下，他推测是拉基蒂奇。

    “卢卡，有你的信。”拉基蒂奇现在叫他卢卡，“呃，顺便，新的图片我传到你的邮箱了，但是你一直没有回复，所以我想问问你有没有收到。”

    “抱歉，我刚才没看电脑。”莫德里奇站起身动起鼠标，指着桌子左边“信放那边吧。”

      想到那一小盒瑞士零食，他又叫住即将离开的拉基蒂奇，把它递过去。

      “……也许你会喜欢？”

     

    麸质食品，他不该食用。但拉基蒂奇没丢掉，把零食放在显示器下方。等莫德里奇传来确认邮件时，拉基蒂奇又将它想起。

    拆开盒子，抖出里面还有一层包装的零食，还有一卷白色纸条。

    拉基蒂奇铺开纸条，上面写着类似“工作时想想我就可以充满力量<3”之类的肉麻话。 _别人送给莫德里奇的小礼物？_ 送礼人的名字是他在瑞士时常见的男名，但受礼者的名字不是莫德里奇的“Luka”，而是常见的西班牙男名。

    他想起在卫生间里听到的八卦。别的组的人谈的，或许不知道他是莫德里奇在带的新人，所以看到他时话题没有停下。他们说体育新闻组的莫德里奇最近失恋了，搞不懂他怎么会喜欢年纪比自己小很多的人；是对方出轨的，拥有了莫德里奇还想要出轨，真奇怪。听不出是褒还是贬。

    拉基蒂奇意识到手中的零食或许是介入莫德里奇前一段恋情的人送给前任的礼物，而前任又将礼物转手给了莫德里奇，对一切浑然不知的莫德里奇又再将礼物给了他。

    他微微抬起头，往莫德里奇的格子间望去。对方和下班的同事说了再见，然后揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，继续埋头工作。组长走到对方身边，和他说卢卡你该回去了，明天还有重要的采访，这周不要用力过猛。

    “……通过努力工作宣泄失恋情绪是不好的。”组长说。

    “我没有。”莫德里奇回答，然后把组长支开，重新对着显示屏打字。

    也可以下班的拉基蒂奇不走，想等莫德里奇下班，然后邀他一起去吃晚饭。理由他想好了，“感谢这两周以来的帮助和指导”，但更多的原因是私欲上的想要二人独处。

    二人独处，为了什么？他也不懂。聊分开后的这几年过得如何吗？没什么好聊，现在两人都稳稳地在写字楼中工作，如果有什么苦痛的话，那也是过去的事。安慰失恋的莫德里奇吗？他不觉得自己的安慰有什么用，况且，尴尬地，他还是离开过他的人之一。酒后微醺，然后滚上其中一方的床？不不不，还是算了。

    他等了一个小时，还不见莫德里奇有任何想要放下工作的想法，但自己的肚子已在咕咕叫唤。拉基蒂奇下楼吃了饭，最后又带了一份给莫德里奇。对方发现有火腿时眼中闪过星星，问你怎么知道我喜欢火腿。

    _两周的观察得来的。还有当年你在我家时也喜欢吃火腿。_

办公室里的人越来越少。体育新闻组不如世界新闻组忙碌，除了需要值班的同事，办公室里只剩拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇。

    没有工作的拉基蒂奇放空着玩弄手中的零食，继续等莫德里奇下班。不一起吃饭，但送他回家总还可以吧？他今天来上班时在电梯间里听莫德里奇和别人说，他的车昨天不小心被别人撞了，正在修理厂，这几天都要坐公车或地铁来上下班。

    九点一刻，趴在格子间隔板上的他看莫德里奇终于伸了个懒腰，显示屏的界面渐渐转暗，最后跳到关机画面。

    “卢卡，一起回家吗？我开了车……”莫德里奇起身时，早已准备好的拉基蒂奇已经来到了他的身后。

 

    重逢的半个月以来，莫德里奇还没好好观察过对方，现在有了机会。以前他对拉基蒂奇说过：“伊万，你有没有发现你的眼睛很亮，特别是在黑暗中。”现在还是，只是少了过去的猛烈和火热，取而代之的是冷静与谨慎，但不变的赤诚和认真依旧在暗夜中闪耀。当年的拉基蒂奇就够好看了，对以前的莫德里奇来说是，对现在的他来说也是。但现在又不同，面部的轮廓不再圆润，岁月企图打磨的锋利开始显现。

   “卢卡？”见他发呆的拉基蒂奇问。

   “啊？好。”

    气温变得更低，逼近降雪点的寒冷，漫长的公车和地铁令莫德里奇煎熬。既然有人愿意载一程，那他也不婉拒。不想承认的是，他也不想让拉基蒂奇得到拒绝。拉基蒂奇本就不是他讨厌的人，只是，只是尴尬。

    行到第二个路口时他们还是一言不发。一辆保时捷 911从拉基蒂奇的 A6 旁呼啸而过，被安全带束缚已久的莫德里奇突然开口，说：“我还记得你以前说想要一辆保时捷 911。”

    说完他立刻转头向窗外看去。

    “嗯，我也记得，我现在也还想要。”

    莫德里奇在心中悄悄曲解拉基蒂奇的原意，在思维更放飞前及时把它扯了回来。他开始讲起拉基蒂奇这两周的表现，夸赞对方写的稿和拍的照片都不错，继续加油吧，他会和组长表扬他的。

    “谢谢你，卢卡。”

    再沉默了一个街区，拉基蒂奇突然打开所有的勇气，主动谈起十几岁时的事。他说对不起，当时他并不想离开，但是父母要回去了，自己不可能一人待在克罗地亚，对不起。

    副驾驶上的人听身旁人的复述和道歉，还有音响里传来的女声“The harder I swim, the faster I sink”，不久前的失恋时而穿进他的脑海中。拉基蒂奇为什么要说起这些呢？要一场阔别已久的破镜重圆？最后又是一方要离开的结局？不，不，他没有在讨厌拉基蒂奇，当年他的离开是年幼的他们无能为力的结果。现在莫德里奇只是在面对恋情时有气无力。他最近开始想，人与人为什么要联结，“因为爱”？而爱与自由像是两个最大的谎言。为什么要在这种狼狈的关系中反复打转不肯收手，明明一个人也可以过得不差。不，他也知道自己最近一个人过得不太好，但这些都是爱情遗留下来的坏根，而不是缺少爱情的后果。

    莫德里奇看着窗外熟悉的街景，说：“伊万，都过去了。”

    拉基蒂奇的话戛然而止，尴尬的氛围在车内酝酿。

    “下一个路口右转就到了。”莫德里奇说。

 

    他在灯坏掉的一个楼梯拐角里等候楼下的黑色 A6 何时会离开，黑暗中手机屏幕的亮光格外刺眼，手指在屏幕上打了字又删，从“我没有在讨厌你，伊万，只是”到“快回去吧，天冷了，早点休息，伊万。”，最后又是回到原点的全部清空。

    有人解锁了楼下的大门，然后脚步声渐渐向上。莫德里奇回头望，看到从亮处朝暗处中的他走来的是不久前分手的前任。

    “没有人教过你，分手后该把前任家公寓楼的解锁密码忘掉吗？”早就解除了任何关系，语气也不用体贴地尽显尖酸。

    他微微转头，看到拉基蒂奇的车还在楼下，自嘲这是什么吊诡时刻，多年前的前任和最新的前任在同一刻汇集，齐齐把刀子向他甩来。

    “卢卡，我……”

    “不要再来找我。这个也不知道吗？”

    他又转头去望拉基蒂奇的车，还是没有离开，拉基蒂奇甚至走下了车，靠在车边发呆。

     站在楼梯上的人不知何时靠了过来，望着楼下，问：“你喜欢的人？”

    “同事。”

    “你喜欢的人。”

    “别他妈发疯，这和你无关。”

    他推开面前的人向楼上走，却又被身后的人扯回。莫德里奇看年轻的对方，眼睛和拉基蒂奇的一样也在暗处中发亮，不同的是却有拉基蒂奇没有的凶狠。他看他拉起楼梯拐角处的窗户，有冷风灌进来，黏腻的舌离他的耳朵极近，“要不要我告诉他你操起来有多好，而你操起别人来也不差，这一定会让他喜欢你的吧，卢卡？”

    莫德里奇不多废话，伸腿踹对面的人，然后在慌忙中冷静地跑上楼梯，却又被猛力拉回。

    他们在黑暗中扭打，莫德里奇忍住不发出任何声音传到楼下的拉基蒂奇耳边。比前任矮小，但好在力气不弱，最后他狠狠地用膝盖顶撞对方的裤裆，趁对方疼痛的间隙飞奔回家中。

    他跑到厨房喝水，坐在料理台边缘等呼吸平复，不久后听到急促的敲门声。莫德里奇不想再做太多危险的纠缠，床和沙发就在附近，对方会做出一切乱来。反正门也不会被敲烂，他直接回了卧房，摔门倒头就睡。脸砸进枕头里时还有一丝疼痛。他妈的，颧骨被打伤了。

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

    莫德里奇差点就没能去采访，因为脸上挂的伤。主编不会希望被采访的重要球星会看到这样狼狈的人。好在出门前他向邻居借来了遮瑕膏。

    出门时他看到拉基蒂奇和他的车已经在楼下等候，车顶还放了早餐。

    “我记得我们约定好在办公室汇合的吧？”

    “我正好路过。还带了早餐。”拉基蒂奇指了指车顶的纸袋。

    “卡塔应该教过你，冬天时早餐放在车里才不会快速变冷。”

     _他还记得我母亲的名字。_ 光是这个就足够令拉基蒂奇激动一上午。

   

    他观察莫德里奇的侧脸，有涂抹的痕迹，这东西他懂，妹妹以前遮斑点时用的遮瑕膏。被遮住的必定是昨天扭打后留下的印记。

    拉基蒂奇没有犹豫太多，直接说自己昨晚看到了莫德里奇与别人在楼梯间打架。准确说，是先听到了声音。

    “是他吗？”

    他失恋的消息半个办公室都知道，也不必做掩饰，莫德里奇直接给出肯定回答。

    “去报警吧，卢卡。”

    “实话说，这次是我先动手的。但他下次再跟踪，我会去报警。昨天他还一直跟到家门，疯狂敲门……”

    “……敲门的是我。”

    “哈？”

    “我担心你出什么事。一直想要上楼，但底下的大门我没有密码，还是等他出来时才顺便溜进去的。”他在进入公寓楼、与莫德里奇的前任擦肩而过时，不知为何会被对方认出。他听对方对着他骂莫德里奇，自己差点也想干一架。

    当天的采访比预料中的顺利。被采访的运动员已是第三次受莫德里奇的采访，彼此早已熟悉，很快地就能够畅谈。而负责摄影的拉基蒂奇也没让运动员和其经纪人失望。工作提早了一个小时结束。后期编辑工作下周一才开始，而今天本是不需要工作的周六，他们不用回办公室。莫德里奇决定回家，正好补昨晚没睡好的觉。

    “卢卡，想去看球赛吗？”把车刚驶出采访所在酒店的拉基蒂奇问，“现在过去好像还来得及。”

    他知道拉基蒂奇说的是什么球赛。瞩目的德比。Instagram 首页上有多少同事都去了，去观看、支持自己主队的，或者只是去工作的。而他早就被安排了今天采访，原以为结束时已赶不上比赛，就没有制定去现场的计划。

    “我有票，和以前的同学一起买了两张，不过他临时出差了，所以……”

    莫德里奇挑挑眉，说那就去吧。

    “但，票是客队的位置。抱歉。”拉基蒂奇记得他的主队。他们年少时还因为这种球队间的竞争而争吵过。

    “没事，我只看看，尽量不出声。”

    然而不出声实在太难。身边的人——包括拉基蒂奇——有多兴奋，他便有多失落，咬着牙不让叹气发出，还得装作是客场球迷地在看到对方进球时假作开心地击掌。好不容易将比分扳平后，主队又犯了低级失误、送给对方一个进球，莫德里奇愤怒得想要自己上场踢。暴露身份的骂人的话不能说出，他只好将头重重砸在拉基蒂奇的肩膀上泄愤。好在最后他们在加时段被上天照顾地又扳平了比分，让他不至于疯狂地把拉基蒂奇的肩撞疼。

    比赛结束后，拉基蒂奇像昨日一样开车送他回家。在某一个必须要行进的路段被拦下。工作人员说前方有拍摄，请绕行。他把车停在附近，说要跟莫德里奇走回去，因为不放心他会再次遇到前任。

    行至一半，他们的肚子咕噜叫起，二人才想起自早上以来就没有再进过食，于是随便走进了一家餐厅。拉基蒂奇给他点火腿，似乎想要点很多很多的火腿，被莫德里奇责备“你是不是觉得我只会吃火腿”。

    拉基蒂奇想同莫德里奇聊过去的事，但又被昨晚的那句“伊万，都过去了”警醒。他有现在的自己比九年前的自己更为冷静和克制的自觉，不会再在派对上烂醉，对着随便一个人亲吻然后诱惑他回家，持续模糊的单纯性关系。可是，如果莫德里奇想要，要不计后果的炽热，要他在他们重逢的两周后便冲动地破镜重圆，他也可以。

    一位穿着印有红唇印花T恤衫的人路过他们桌边，直接让他回想起那件被初次喝啤酒的他吻得凌乱的T恤。那年离开克罗地亚时，他没有带走很多东西，而莫德里奇的那件T恤是必须要带走的物品，还有前任房主贴在床头的性感女郎贴纸，也被他匆忙地撕了下来带回了瑞士。虽然在有了莫德里奇之后，女郎难以再让他产生很多冲动，但她一直在见证他们在发出“吱呀”声响的钢架床上的一次又一次。

    对面的莫德里奇伸手，在他面前打了个响指。怎么发呆了，他问。

    拉基蒂奇的心神重新回到手中的刀叉，笑着说没什么。

 

    在送莫德里奇回家的路上，他们被陌生的人拉进了一个派对，说是正在庆祝屋主和他的同性恋人订婚成功，“大好的恋人啊，你们也来参加吧”。

    派对前半段克制又温馨，到后来则又落入所有派对套路地变成交友场所。莫德里奇想随意找个房间休息，扭开门后却见到正在接吻的人，他笑了笑，说“很抱歉打扰了”，然后拉上门离开。

    晚餐时他喝了点红酒，现在再加了点香槟，整个人晕乎乎，不知道拉基蒂奇在哪里，也不知道他们是什么时候分开的。最后顺着墙壁的指引走到另一间房间门口，发现拉基蒂奇就在门边，靠着门框同对面的人交谈。

    “噢，这是卢卡，我的……”注意到莫德里奇的到来，拉基蒂奇向正在交谈的人介绍。

    意识被酒精操控得不大好，闯入的莫德里奇说了声“嗨”，然后轻轻推开对方，占据了原本属于别人的位置。

    “好的。下次见。很高兴认识你。”道别完的拉基蒂奇转过头，“打断别人讲话可是不礼貌的啊，卢卡。”

    莫德里奇没回他的话，眼神又空又朦胧地发呆，默默地盯着拉基蒂奇的衬衫衣角。盯得够久了，才开口。

    “你……又要从派对上带走人。”

    拉基蒂奇懂得，莫德里奇要开始说他又要不负责地带走别人，在床上给别人留下好印象与留恋，然后在天亮前或某一天离开，像他曾经对他做过的那样。

    但是这事他从来没多做。“我只带走过你一个，卢卡。”他说。

    “噢，那就是……年轻时犯的错。”

    “不，那不是。”绝不是错。

    莫德里奇靠着门框站好，头往拉基蒂奇那边伸，烫烫的呼吸落在对方的胸膛上。他听被抵着的人说，刚才那个只是陌生人，最近在筹办关于边缘社群研究的杂志，得知拉基蒂奇在从事相关工作后，他们互留了号码。

   “他早就有伴侣了。说到伴侣，今天订婚的那一对真幸福，虽然我们不认识他们。”

    拉基蒂奇沿发尾摸上莫德里奇的头顶。他昨天差点同莫德里奇的前任打架，因为对方不请自说地谈操起莫德里奇最好的姿势，“抓着他的头发他便容易降服”。老天，他早知道莫德里奇喜欢什么，多年前就熟知，哪用他人来告知。他只是不懂，莫德里奇怎么会和这么糟糕的人在一起。

    “你的前任太糟糕了。”拉基蒂奇揉着莫德里奇的头发评价。过了一会，想到自己大概也是没有资格评价的那个人，“当然，我也好不到哪里去。”他补上。

    趴在胸口的人随着他的动作开始摇头，喃喃着“不是”。

   _不是什么？不是差劲的前任吗？_

    “不是……伊万，你从来不是我的恋人。”

 

    拉基蒂奇清楚，那日提早半刻钟出门的莫德里奇是要告白的，而自己也有同样的话要对他说，但离别的消息却是最优先级。在一个大洲内相隔两地的恋爱，对于现在的他们来说可以不算什么，只要有时间与足够的钱，便可以随时出现在家门前给你亲吻。而对当年一座城便是一个世界的他们来说，太远，还是太远。他想写信，电视剧中烂俗的做法，却又怕这是单方面地干扰对方的生活。最后笔被放下。一个单恋与另一个单恋相加，却不会等于一次圆满。

    “……对不起。”拉基蒂奇说。他搂过莫德里奇拱着的背，互相单恋的他们便是在无数夜里通过名字与相思这样拥抱的。

    他从不认为那是当年无能为力的自己的错，但确实有哪里需要向莫德里奇道歉的地方。比如，抱歉明知他要告白，却还堵住了一切，提前结束了一个美好的夏天。

    _再给我一次机会吧。_ 拉基蒂奇想这么说。但又觉得不够负责。他也知道莫德里奇不会轻易说好——尚未走出上一段恋情的阴霾，哪就会欢迎一个曾留下过伤痕的人再进入。

    怀中的人突然抬头。颧骨处的遮瑕掉了很多，青黑色不听话地探出来。

    他摸上莫德里奇的伤口，说一定很疼。

    “还好，我比较能忍。”莫德里奇答，接着因为酒精而开始笑嘻嘻。

    不自觉地，拉基蒂奇弯下腰，嘴唇攀上仍残留着遮瑕膏的淤青。遮瑕膏的味道进入嘴唇后顺着唾液流入喉咙。他一直不太懂，他的朋友们是怎么忍受和女友亲热时亲吻满脸化妆品的难受，也突然想起，当年自然而然亲吻莫德里奇那被涂了口红的嘴唇的自己也是难解。

    _当年_ ，他又想起当年。头低低地摁进莫德里奇的颈窝。

   

    莫德里奇那晚睡在了拉基蒂奇家。他半夜醒来，看到完全陌生的房间时内心泛起惊慌——随随便便跟人回家或带人回家，这种事再也不要来了——直到看到趴在床边的拉基蒂奇。

    “你是笨吗？”他想骂傻乎乎在被窝外受凉的拉基蒂奇。他还没喝到会在半夜呕吐、被呕吐物堵住呼吸道、需要有人看护的地步。但想到正躺着的是对方的床，还是没说出口。

    他去厨房喝了口水，回来时看到拉基蒂奇没有被吵醒，仍趴在床边安静地熟睡，然后忍不住拿过床头的手机，俯拍对方的睡颜。

    轻微的快门声响起时，拉基蒂奇不知梦到了什么，突然抖起身子，很快地平静下来，但眉头紧皱。莫德里奇在他面前趴下，这一次终于能够细细地观察他的五官。

    他不喜欢拉基蒂奇皱眉头，他喜欢他总是笑着，于是吻了吻自己的指腹，然后用它们去舒展他的眉头。

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

    莫德里奇悄悄探出头，想看另一边格子间里的拉基蒂奇在不在忙，想不想一起去茶水间，却不见那人，也不知道溜去了哪。

   _算了，还是自己去。_ 然而低头却找不到马克杯。

    响指声在莫德里奇耳后响起，盛着冒热气的温水的杯子“咔哒”一声放在没有堆文件的右手边。

    “路过时看到你的杯子里没水，就擅自拿走了，抱歉。”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“你在忙，没注意到吧。”

    他没等莫德里奇说“谢谢”就朝自己的位置走去。走了两步后又回来，拍着莫德里奇的肩膀，说：“卢卡，以后传照片时要多加小心。”

    “我？”不可能，莫德里奇知道自己一向小心谨慎。

    “对。卢卡，以后用 AirDrop 时小心点。”拉基蒂奇拿出口袋里的手机，翻找照片，举到莫德里奇眼前，“刚才你把这张照片也传给了我。”

    ——是他趁拉基蒂奇睡觉时拍的那张。

 

    球赛，晚餐，派对，睡在同一张床上——那晚莫德里奇看不下拉基蒂奇着凉，最终把他也抱上了还好足够大的床——那个早早结束工作的周六日像情侣约会。自那天以后拉基蒂奇好像获得了些勇气，不再保有太多谨慎，也不会贴得太近，而是润物细无声地陪在他身边。

    “……你是在追我吗？”莫德里奇有一次直接问。

    “你觉得是，就是。你觉得不是，也可以。”拉基蒂奇笑，在莫德里奇的“我不要这么多火腿了真的”中又摊过去一片，“我只是想对你好。”

    顺便盛的热水和分享的午餐就够，或者只是好好工作也可以，他却还要靠近莫德里奇更多，同时聪明地不会使人厌烦地距离过近。莫德里奇也默许这拉得极长的约会战线。他本就对拉基蒂奇无任何恨意，只是过往的心事和上段失恋留下的创伤还未散去。

    他拉他去电影院，不说“多买了一张”，直接说“我点选了两个位子”，不要看爱情片，不要让莫德里奇觉得自己是在催促着或暗示着，或是让他又走回上一段记忆。他带他开车去兜风——老天，他真的已经有了一辆保时捷 911 GT3，只是不会蠢到嚣张地开去上班——在郊外的草地，“我知道你想起了什么，卢卡，但是别说，别说，我们让过去的都过去”。他摁他在双腿间坐下，按摩他后颈与肩部的肉，要他最近别疯狂工作，快三十岁了，要注意身体。

    盘腿打字的莫德里奇转回头，拍掉搭在肩部的手，换来身后拉基蒂奇的一句“我也是，我也是”。

    莫德里奇说你哪里是，你下个月才二十五，一切都好的二十五，热忱与冷静不偏不倚结合的年龄。

    “嗯，‘热忱与冷静不偏不倚结合’，我现在就是啊，卢卡。”

    暗指的是什么，莫德里奇知道。他弯腰抱起电脑向房间走去，边走边赶拉基蒂奇回家，“记得拿上吧台上的猫零食，喂在你家门口睡觉的流浪猫”。

    有时候打开心房聊前任，两人的。坦诚自己有过别人从不是羞耻和肮脏之事，拉基蒂奇乱用波德莱尔，说他的心总要为谁跳动。被聊得最多的还是莫德里奇那位糟糕的前任，在派对上——又是——认识的大学生，伴随舞曲甩着的头发就这样甩进了他的心间。最开始的他让莫德里奇想起拉基蒂奇，但后来的故事所有人都知道。

    他们也偶遇过这位糟糕男孩，在突然下起雪的夜晚。走出餐厅的拉基蒂奇一眼就认出了朝这边走来的西班牙人，莫德里奇也一眼就认出了对方身旁的瑞士男孩。好的很，他们撑着伞抵抗住纷飞的雪，轻松地有说有笑，显得这一边没带帽子也没有伞的两人狼狼狈狈。雪花还偶尔直接往眼睛里飞去。

    拉基蒂奇拉过莫德里奇，不甘示弱地将他往自己的大衣里揽，把原本就不算高的对方摁得更矮，整个人陷进他怀里，为他挡住飘雪。

    走来的那两人看到了他们，拉基蒂奇用余光知道。他抱着莫德里奇笨笨地走到餐厅门口的一辆保时捷前，语气夸张地说“明早再来拿车吧，不过卢卡你不要把我弄到太晚”——大衣里，莫德里奇掐他的腰问“拉基蒂奇你是不是找死”——然后低下头亲吻他的太阳穴。吻得被吻的人开始发愣。

    等看到那对情侣走远后，拉基蒂奇才放走了莫德里奇，和他并肩着离开。门口的那辆保时捷不是他的，纯粹是被无辜利用的道具。

    拉基蒂奇的家更近。莫德里奇送他到家门口，然后要对方不用送他回家，雪似乎在渐渐变小，他可以自己回去。拉基蒂奇摇摇头，开了家门，“喵”的叫声流出，小小的毛茸茸脑袋从门缝里探出。

    “天太冷了，猫都要进我家睡觉，你也留下吧。”

    是莫德里奇最先说“过去的就让它们都过去”，却也是他最喜欢在过去与当下之间画上连线。“猫都要进我家睡觉，你也留下吧”不就是“这种夜晚兔子会被狼抓走，人也不会安全，要不留下吧”的再版。他知道自己又要闯祸了，但还是乖乖地踏入大灰狼的领地。用他的沐浴露，留下他的味道，穿他的睡衣，躺上他的床。拉基蒂奇的家没有客房，客房早已被改做了游戏室。

    “反正我也不带人回家，除了你。”他说。莫德里奇听到后忍不住在心中翻起白眼，想说带回家的人就直接滚上了同一张床吧。

    预测的事没有发生。他想起年轻时还是自己主动的，这一次他不主动，拉基蒂奇也无任何作为。他们只是很安静地睡一次觉，在睡前聊气氛不合的工作的事，而不是调情的话。

    等到大雪停下、猫从地毯上睡到被窝里的凌晨，莫德里奇仍无法入睡。拉基蒂奇原先因为不想让他尴尬、所以背对着他，在梦中翻来覆去，最后正对着。

    如果要用标点符号去标记恋人，有的是完完整整画上的句号，有的是令人惊喜或惊恐的感叹号，有的是留了未知未来的省略号。而拉基蒂奇是逗号。像句号的一半，完成的未完成，戛然而止的故事，可以继续述说、却又没有下文，恋情终结的一半，仍有希望的一半，冷静地躺在那里，不允许被忘记，无害却又伤人。

    他的逗号最近开始动摇了，从圆圆的黑点里抖出墨汁，决心要继续写接下来的故事。拉基蒂奇和他说过，他不会背叛，不会死缠烂打，努力做最好的恋人。莫德里奇也信这是真。问题不在对方，反在手足无措的他，面对摆在眼前的一份潜在的好恋情不敢越出一步。

    现在的他自己又是哪一种标点符号？不如是空格，没有了任何上文，也不打算有任何的未来，因为惧怕又一次会遭受的伤害。

    “给我点时间吧，伊万，给我点时间吧。”他自言自语，手臂挽过拉基蒂奇的，在被窝下交换着体温。

 

* * *

 

 

**5**

    正方形，红底白十字，杰出的瑞士，夺走他的恋情，一次又一次。莫德里奇却去了那里，看他们和克罗地亚的比赛，拉基蒂奇则当然一同前行。

    比赛沉闷地踢出了平局。拉基蒂奇笑着说：“是不是每一次比赛都顾虑到不要打扰我们的约会气氛，所以他们都踢了平局。”

    “这些不是约会……”莫德里奇反抗。二人独处了多少次，他每次都要抗议他们在进行的绝不是约会。

 

    拉基蒂奇家迎来了他的旧客，也是新客——莫德里奇还是第一次造访瑞士的这个。卢卡和卡塔还记得他，他们说不在家的德扬和尼可也记得，还记得莫德里奇喜欢吃火腿。

    到底为什么他们家会对他有如此狂爱吃火腿的印象，一定是拉基蒂奇的错。他转回头去瞪，拉基蒂奇一脸无辜，说当年出去玩时你最爱吃的就是火腿，我记得很清楚。

    两人被分配到两间房。夜深以后，莫德里奇悄悄推开拉基蒂奇的卧房。房间的主人低头玩着手机，摁了几个赞后放下，对着到来的莫德里奇问：“今天过得怎样，卢卡？”

 

    人们说早安、晚安、过得怎样，大多是客套的问好。拉基蒂奇的不一样，是真切地希望莫德里奇拥有一个美好的早上与夜晚，工作与生活上都要。

    每日问莫德里奇过得怎样成为了常规日常。他问“过得怎样”，希望莫德里奇如果愿意，就将今日复述。不需要把快乐分享，保持它的最高纯度留给莫德里奇自己，但是不愉快他必须要参与分担。

    _我觉得好像走出来了；不不不，我还是害怕；伊万，我可能会让你失望；对不起，把我昨天说的话忘记吧，我也很讨厌自己这样；我会走出来的；我想我勇敢了点；谢谢你陪着我；我真的感觉一切好多了；似乎很少想起他，我更多地想起你。_ 他看莫德里奇在走出失恋阴霾的过程中前进，偶有步伐不坚定、向后退的动摇时刻，但总的是朝前走去。

    拉基蒂奇不急，他要的不是莫德里奇快速走出这一段，然后投入下一段与他的恋爱，他只是想看对方恢复。

   

    “今天很好，感谢比赛是平局。我发现瑞士没有想象中的讨厌。”

    “天，你竟然讨厌瑞士。还有谁会讨厌瑞士呢？”

    莫德里奇在床边坐下，说：“也不是讨厌。只是，你看，它在恋爱上总和我作对。”

    “不，现在不是，从今以后也不会是。”

    再交谈了一会儿，拉基蒂奇伸手拉出床底的储物箱。没有积太多灰，他说因为母亲会定期打扫这一个箱子上的灰。躺在里面的是那件脏乱的T恤和二人再熟悉不过的性感女郎。莫德里奇拿出女郎贴纸，别过头不看T恤，问拉基蒂奇怎么还留着这些，记忆中她的身材明明比这个好得多。

    “哪有。”拉基蒂奇轻捏过贴纸，“她从来都没变。”

 

    等到楼下的野猫不再叫时，已是更冷的夜。乱躺在被子上的莫德里奇说他懒得回去了，从这间房走到另一间房的五米路程太冰凉，这间房的风景也更好——即使窗外一片黑灯瞎火，什么也看不见。

    他钻进被窝，向拉基蒂奇学，手枕在头下问“伊万，今天还好吗？”另一边的人说再好不过，并用莫德里奇听不懂的隐喻说，“你是看得见风景的房间”。

    “我可以好好地吻你吗？”拉基蒂奇问。得到应许后亲吻洋甘菊味的肌肤，慵懒的爱抚攀上平坦的小腹，踩琴键般地沿身体线条行走。手指抚上狂乱的心跳时他停下，额头抵着莫德里奇颤动的发尾，解读他是否有惧怕和抗拒。 _害怕吗？_ 他又问，等不来回应又继续等，最后等来莫德里奇回抱他，拥抱二人共同的渴望。

    “我可以说爱你了吗，卢卡？”

    “我可以要你不再擅自离开吗？”

    他们异口同声，然后无声。莫德里奇用吻结束沉默，口腔里的清爽薄荷气息与黏稠的唾液勾结，在心脏里炸开的兴奋让他蹬上了床脚，但在这个节骨眼上他唯一所想的只有甜腻的亲吻，把脚趾和过往的痛楚抛在了脑后。

    要问他有没有在害怕确定会存在的不确定性，当然还有。但他还要牵手，还要完全的亲热，把几年前没有触及的两种极端给补上。那一个认真说早安与晚安、每一句“今天过得如何”都是真诚发问的人，说起喜欢与爱、还有“不会再离开”时也不会是一时的冲动或虚假的承诺。

    窗没有关死，留了缝隙透气。微冷的风吹上他裸露在外、跟随情潮起伏的背，顺着脊柱将冷静注射进头脑，也将那年被风吹走的告白吹了回来。莫德里奇开口，咬着嘴唇，先是坚定地唤拉基蒂奇的名字，然后单词断裂，一个音节不稳定地接着下一个音节，说“我爱你”。

    他认定自己此刻很冷静，绝不是开着保时捷 911 GT3 加大马力冲进巷子最深处。而眼下的那对双眸却是难以置信。

    莫德里奇弓起背，头埋进拉基蒂奇的颈窝。在干燥的初春里它却溢出了汗。鼻尖在淡淡颈纹上的水汽中摩擦，企图摩出更多的信任。

    信任在当年就足够满了，喜欢也是，他不用争取太多，就能够得到拉基蒂奇的回应。拉基蒂奇同样呼唤着他的名字，紧接着是“我也爱你”，没有一触即破的紧张，和他的早安、晚安、今天过得如何一样平和与温柔，也一样认真和坚定，把两颗破碎的心重新缝补了回来。

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> 唔感谢看到这里。这个故事确实是很糟糕（我本来构想得很好，自认），想表达的东西不清不楚，后部分两个人的进展也太快。差不多是想写，没有完全从失恋中走出来、面对“爱”时易碎、almost glad to be alone 的卢卡，在再遇到爱情时的踌躇不定和不安。他没有讨厌过伊万，也对他一直有着感情与信任，只是无法对爱情完全敞开心扉。后来也是在日常中逐渐被感化。但是我，哎，写不出来，就那样吧（不是


End file.
